Warriors of Darkness
The Warriors of Darkness are AncientSphinxmon and its legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Darkness its left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Darkness have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientSphinxmon AncientSphinxmon is an Ancient Mythical Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythical Sphinx. It possesses the attribute of "Darkness", and is one of the legendary Ten Legendary Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Necro Eclipse' *'Dark Blast' Duskmon Duskmon is a Demon Man Digimon and Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from dusk. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness. It can can extend the blades from its forearms, which are called "Bruto Evoluzione" ( ). Digimon Frontier Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Duskmon is an unlockable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Attacks * Deadly Gaze (Geist Abend, ): Projects energy beams from its hands and the assorted "eyes" all over its body. * Lunar Plasma (Eroberung, ): Raises and lowers its swords to form a red moon and then rushes at its enemy, slicing them. Loweemon Loweemon is a Warrior Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Löwe" ( ). It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness. It wields the and carries a shield with a sphinx's face, a feature reminiscent of AncientSphinxmon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Shadow Meteor (Endlich Meteor, ): Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on its chest and releases a burst of energy. * Shadow Lance (Ewig Schlaf, ): Raises the Danzai no Yari, spinning it and gathering momentum, and then dashes forward, thrusting its spear forward. Velgemon Velgemon is a Giant Bird Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Hræsvelgr. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Darkness. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): Draws a circle on the ground with its wings to form a ball which annihilates anything in it. * Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness): Fires a laser from its middle eye. JagerLoweemon JagerLoweemon is a Cyborg Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from "Kaiser" ( ) and "Leo" ( ) and whose English name is derived from "Jäger" ( ) and Loweemon. It retains its Japanese name of KaiserLeomon in Bandai of America materials. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Darkness. Its body is very hard as it's covered with a special metal "Obsidian Digizoid". Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Ebony Blast (Schwarz Donner, ): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Dark Master (Schwarz König, ): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data. *'Blaze Black' Rhihimon Rhihimon is a Warrior Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from "Reich" ( ) and whose design is a fusion of Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. It the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Darkness, known as the in Japanese media. Attacks *'Schwarz Lehrsatz' ( ) *'Rot Kreuz' ( ) *'Darkness Bluster' Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors